Irina's Valentine's Day surprise
by WonderfullyJo
Summary: Set during New Moon, Irina joins a band and starts over her life. A reunion with Jane and Edward threatens to trample her new found happiness.


**Irina's valentine's day surprise**

**Disclaimer: I'm too stupid to come up with Twilight.**

**This is a one shot I did for a Twilight writing contest.**

I ran over the top of the Eiffel tower looking for him, any sign of my human.

Stopping in my tracks at the depressed vampire. "Edward, why in the world are you in Paris?" I asked startling him.

"Irina leave me alone, it's Valentine's Day I'm depressed."

He said swatting me away. "But I need your help can you read a man's thoughts that might be in pain or screaming for help?" I said franticly.

"Yeah, it's coming from a alley down there." I grabbed his wrist and jumped of the Tower. "Irina you crazy hag from hell!" He yelled after me as we landed on our feet much like cats. "Come on take me to the man I need to find Ian!" I yelled dragging Edward along. "Irina who in the hell is Ian." I looked guilty.

"I joined a band, moved in with Ian and Shane and Jane is trying to change Ian!" I said as one long syllable.

"Irina why would Jane want your friends?" He asked finally moving.

"She seams to think that Ian will have some kind of gift, she already killed Shane." I yelled pulling him harder.

"In there," He said pointing to a dark alley way. "Ian, are you in here?"

I heard a series of screams, "Irina!" He yelled sounding muffled.

He was involuntarily jerking and screaming, "He's changing."

I said gathering his body into my arms. "You could try to suck out the venom, it worked on Bella." Edward said from half-way in the alley.

I found the bloody crescent moon and placed my mouth on it.

"Irina, just kill me! Suck it all out!" At first all I could taste was venom but slowly it turned into pure sweet blood. I unlatched with a moan.

"He needs to be in the hospital Irina, he's lost too much blood."

Edward said checking his pulse, "And fast!" He said taking his unmoving body from me.

We were flocked by people the minute we walked into the hospital.

"What happened to him!" A male nurse asked noticing the bite.

"He was hiking in the woods and was attacked by some animal."

I lied. Edward stayed with me in the waiting room. "You did good Irina, he's going to live." He said hugging me.

"Do you drink human blood?" Shane asked staying a distance away.

"I only drink from animals but there are tons more that drink humans."

Ian smiled at me, "So you're the one of the good guys!" I shrugged.

"Come on don't be modest you're a vampire!" Shane said still standing across the room. "Do you burn in the sunlight?" He asked inching closer.

"No, but I sparkle… like a fairy." He frowned. "Okay it's official being a vampire is lame."

"No wonder you never ate pizza with us!" Ian said.

The later it got the less questions they asked and they fell to sleep.

Ian was cute when he slept, he looked like a little hamster.

Shane on the other hand was snoring and held his mouth wide open.

In my satchel, held my camera that I used for the bands video diary's.

"Look at them sleep aren't they the cutest?" I said into the camera.

"They got some big news today," My cell phone rang.

"Hello you've got Irina." I said still having the camera on my face.

"No way a gig at the pizzeria!" I exclaimed. "Of course we'll do it, thank you."

I looked at the camera smiling, "I picked the right time to video diary."

"For the off chance that we the heart stealers, Ian the sweet-hearted drummer/pianist, Shane the guitarist and front man yeah that's right he's the lead singer, of course there's me Irina the backup singer and the only girl, I'll record our progress in this journal. Right now all we are is nineteen year olds living in Paris waiting for the next gig so we can pay rent. I happen to look up from my book to see Ian and Shane writing probably another song about skirt chasing. I quote "Girl, if I had you girl, I'd be complete." That one I chucked in the trash. Shane was pretty mad though, we have a love/hate relationship, he's more moody than me at times. Ian's the guy your parent's would approve of he keeps Shane in line with his smooth talking.

Were like a family and I'm the younger sister, I get picked on the most but in the long run I get the longest stick."

I threw my camera on my bed and joined the boy's who I had awakened, "What's up?" Shane rolled his eyes, Ian smiled at my presence. "We got a gig." I said. Their eyes bugged out, "WHAT?" he smiled, "Yeah, you have to get over that stage fright thing sometime. It'll be better for the band." I swallowed hard, "Okay, how's the song?" Shane answered this time, "It's nothing but crap!" I took the composition book from Ian. "You have to much of an edge, it needs a Taylor Swift vibe." Shane groaned with a frown. "I don't like that, it's bubble gum and gross." I frowned, "I'd figured you'd get used to that by now."

He rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. "You're such a diva." Shane pouted even more. I took Ian's pillow and hit him with it, "Stop it!" he hit me with his and soon all three of us were in a pillow fight. I jumped on Shane's bed and air attacked him in the face. We both fell in a pool of human. "You guys okay?" Ian asked. I winked at Shane we both ambushed Ian. I flipped my long blonde curly hair over my shoulder, I was done.

I sat on Shane's bed and flipped through the song book whilst the boys wrestled on the floor, it was a mess of brown hair and cotton.

I hid my smile behind the book. "Guy's can't a duet be about something other than love?" I flipped throughout the book, "Frankly, it would be hard to pretend to be in love with Shane." His head shot up. "Why's that?" he asked acting defensive. "You're a big Ol' baby!" he acted as though it really hurt him. "No I don't, you'll pay for that!" he flopped on the bed and tickled me. "No, stop I'm going to pee!" he giggled and released me. I hit him on the shoulder hard enough for it to hurt. I looked down to Ian he was still on the floor laughing.

I had my own room while the boys share the living room as their room, "Goodnight Ian!" I screamed so he can hear. "Goodnight Irina." I giggled. "Goodnight Shane," he groaned. "What is this the Walton's? Goodnight Rina!" I frowned into the darkness. "You know to call me Irina!" I knew he did that on purpose. "Whatever," I heard him murmur. Ian broke the sudden silence, "Goodnight John boy!" He got both of us laughing. "Shut up Ian." we both said in unison. I read in my room, it's not like I could sleep.

I jumped in the shower before the boys woke up and did it quickly the cheap water heater doesn't keep things hot for long. I met my reflection and smiled, my hair was ratty my teeth looked off white almost yellow.

I blow-dried my hair until it was straight and I slapped on some makeup. I hoped the guys were asleep I wrapped my dap body into a towel and sprinted for my room. I collected some skinny jeans and a blouse.

I dressed in my room.

I strolled to the kitchen and made a ton of pancakes. Ian was the first one up, he came in still in his boxers. With a yawn, "Hey, Irina good morning." I made him a plate and started up some coffee. I took my seat across from him. "You seam happy this morning?" he grumbled scarping up those pancakes. "Don't I always?" he nodded. "Shane was talking in his sleep again, something about you stealing his pineapple?" I had to laugh. "He can keep his pineapple, trust me." I poured him a cup of joe..

"eh, Shane's weird anyways." just as I said that he walked in frowning. "Thanks a lot! What did you decide that I was asleep and it was the perfect time to talk behind my back?" I smiled, "But, we love him."

"Where is the gig anyway?" Shane asked eating toast.

"It's this weekend, at a pizza place downtown." I said, Shane nodded. "It'll work for now."

It wasn't that great we played on a small stage, we sang our favorite song. It was one where I just played the tambourine and smiled.

Shane was hogging the limelight, Ian he was playing the drums like a pro. Soon it was over we gave each other a pat on the back.

"Do you think we can work on the duet? We need a idea." Ian offered, we shrugged. I watched from afar at them musing. "First kiss?" I offered. They shook their head with faces of disgust.

Let's just say the duet is turning into a real brain teaser, the boys feel asleep sitting and it gave me a chance to write, I broke out my song book, it's filled with my feelings and my songs, which are far different than the band songs.

They both were asleep on the same bed, I might as well join.

I snuggled in-between, strangely it felt right. I couldn't sleep but I was comfortable, Ian's head was on my tummy it was nice until I accidentally hit Shane. I found him clutching his head. "Hey, your in my bed!" My mouth formed a perfect circle, "I'm sorry!" Ian began to stir he unclenched from my torso, "What's going on?" Shane seamed mad. "Irina hit me." Ian looked at me confused, "Now Irina violence isn't the answer."

"Yeah, you have your own room, and you have to come in here and invade our space. All I ask for is my own bed." Shane yelled. I just couldn't take it the dry tears started, I ran for my room sobbing.

I heard Ian raise his voice at Shane, "Your such a jerk, you didn't have to make her cry." I heard a knock on the door, "Go away!" he knocked again, "I can't leave my best friend in distress." Ian just walked in, he rubbed circles into my back. "Shane's just cranky because you hit him, he's just being Shane." I leered my head from deep in the pillows and faced him. He wore his sweet face that I loved. "Why are you so good to me?" He frowned, "You're my best friend." In movies this is where the heroine would realize that she loved her best friend all along but with me, I do nothing, I feel nothing. He gets up off the bed, "Goodnight Irina." he opens the door to leave, "I don't sleep but goodnight Ian."

"They tried to work on the song but all they came up with is it involves a girl and a guy." I look up and both boys exchange glances with me. I rolled my eyes and continued talking to the camera like they weren't there.

"Shane makes everything difficult, I'm physically frowning right now, well you can see that. Remember this moment, we're nobodies the worst of our problems were hitting each other. I'm about to do it life is about compromise right?" I looked right at Shane and I said it, "I'm sorry."

My heart must have grown three sizes, he smiled, "Me too Irina."

I dropped the camera and hugged him

"Well I guess were okay now, I'll try not to sleep next to Shane anymore. Yeah, make a mental note of that." Ian seamed so happy, he went 'awe' when that little scene happened. "Welp, were all happy go lucky now, until next time camera diary." The camera was still rolling.

I heard a bang, "Pain." A voice said. I was set into a pit of flames.

I screamed. I watched her murder Shane, Ian was next to me and yelling at Jane. She smiled at us wickedly, Shane's blood smeared on her face.

"You would make a perfect vampire warrior, your not week willed like the other." I screamed even more not from the searing pain. Jane smiled at me and Took Ian out of the window.

I was no longer effected by Jane's power. "Ian, I'll come for you!" I yelled after him. I tried to smell for him but Jane covered his smell.

The Eiffel Tower, I could see all of Paris from up there!

"Ian I'm here, don't worry." Ian was hooked up to several machines that were pumping medication into his body. "Irina, I should have told you before but I love you." He paused smiling weakly. I hardly noticed Edward standing next to me.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. I gathered his body into my arms not minding the wires. "Of course I will Ian!" I said kissing him while dry sobbing.

I heard Edward behind me, "Bella, it's me Edward."

"I miss you so much! I still love you, I never stopped!" He said also dry sobbing.

"Would you like to come to Paris with me?" He said to Bella.

"I'll see you then, love." He said hanging up. "I got to go to the airport Irina, thank you so much for every thing!" He said running out the door.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever," I said holding my fiancée's hand.


End file.
